I'd Do It For You
by MidnightStahar
Summary: What will Rosalie say when she finds out what Emmett is willing to do for her just to give her what she wants? Please R&R! One Shot.


**Wow… there's been a lot of hits on this story since I created it. I went through and read it and found a few mistakes so being the perfectionist that I am I had to go back and fix it. I hope all of you like it. I love Rose and Emmett. They are such a cute couple. Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Rose?" Emmett's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at him, but I didn't say anything. He knew what I was thinking when I held Renesme, but today was the first day he could see what holding her and taking care of her was doing to me. However, he couldn't see my thoughts, he didn't know what I was thinking. He held out one of his muscular hands to me. I took it, and he pulled me up from the bed to my feet. He half pushed, half guided me in front of the huge full length gold plated mirror that stood in the corner of our room. "What do you see Rose?" He asked me as I stared at the girl in the mirror. My eyes looked at her. She was tall, and looked like a supermodel, with perfect honey-blonde hair down to her waist, and golden-brown eyes that reminded me of the edges of fresh baked cookies. There was something missing though. My hands went to my belly, my flat, flat belly.

"Nothing." I chocked on that word as I held my hands to my belly. "I see nothing." I was crying, but not a single tear fell from my eyes. Emmett lifted my hair, and kissed the back of my neck.

"You know what I see Rose? I see beauty. There are plenty of human couples out there that can't have kids Rose. They're still happy. You're all I need Rose. I don't need anything else." He wrapped his arms around me, and I sighed.

He turned me around so I was facing him, but I couldn't look at him. My eyes darted to the floor, the ceiling, the bed, anything but my husband's eyes. I couldn't face the pain that I knew would be written in them. I felt one of his hands under my chin, as he forced my face to look only straight ahead. I was glad I was not a human for the main reason that the force he had just used would have left me with bruises on my jaw. I shut my eyes.

"Damn-it, Rosalie! Look at me!" He growled. He hadn't used that voice on me since he was a newborn. I slowly opened my eyes. His eyes were filled with such a shock of emotions that I just wanted to cry, but I knew it would be pointless since the tears would never come.

"Emmett I…" He let go of my jaw, and pushed his finger against my lips, and then put his hands on my shoulders.

"You want a baby that bad Rose? I can't give you a child of your own blood, but I can damn well give you a child of my blood. Do you want me to do that, Rose? Do you?" His voice stayed rough until the last two where his voice cracked. Those words where filled with so much emotion that it scared me. He let go of me, and crumpled to the ground with a loud thud. His entire body was shaking. "I can't do this anymore Rose. I can't watch you with Nessie, knowing you want the one thing I can't give you."

I dropped to the floor and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't need that Emmett. I don't need a baby. I just want one. I love you Em. I don't need a baby to know that."

"Are you sure about that Rose?" He asked as he pulled me into his lap. I kissed him gently on the cheek, trying to get my thoughts straight. Sure I wanted a baby, but was I willing to let a human girl die to just have a child to fill the emptiness in my heart? Was I willing to put Emmett though that? We couldn't make the poor girl into a vampire. The wolves would kill us. Bella was the exception. She was more of a mistake than anything. It wasn't on purpose.

"I'm sure Emmett." I said finally. "I'll always want a child, but I have Nessie to keep me happy for now. I love you Em. I don't need a baby to know that I do." He kissed my lips ever so softly, something that was very un-Emmett like.

"Good." He said. "I was afraid I'd have to go find some human girl and give you a baby. I'd do it Rosie. I'd do it for you. I wouldn't like it, but I would. You know that right?" He smiled at me, and my heart flip-flopped in my chest. Not because of his smile, but because of his words. He was willing to do something as horrible as putting a human girl's life in danger for me. How could I not love this man? How could I not be satisfied with him? "I mean that would mean banging some other chick so that I could knock her up, but I guess I would if I had too. I could do it. There would be a lot of mistakes though. I'd probably end up killing a few girls before I ended up getting through with everything…" I put my finger to his lips.

"I don't want a child unless it is made by you and me Emmett, and it has to grow in my belly. So until someone figures out how to get vampires pregnant, it will never happen." I kissed him a little rougher than I intended to, and he kissed me back as he ran his fingers through my hair. I buried my own hand into his jet black curls. He scooped me up bridal style, and laid me on the bed.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He kissed me again, and from downstairs I heard Edward laugh, and tell everyone "We may want to leave the house for a few hours. It's about to get very loud in here." So what, let them hear us.

**Alright now the question is do you want it to continue? I have an idea on how to continue it, but I need your reviews on if I should, and anything you would like to see happen. I'm in college so the chapters may be a bit apart unless I'm really bored in class which is how this one started… Haha. Anyways give me your reviews I love reading them! Good or bad! Please? I'll give you a cookie…**

**Stahar**


End file.
